Aredhel o el amor
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Sólo momentos antes de morir, Maeglin comprende a su madre. El presente fic participa en el reto veraniego #19 Mujeres de Arda. Del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador.


**Disclaimer:** Aunque todos los sabemos, no está demás aclarar que la excelente historia retratada en El Silmarillion pertenece únicamente al gran maestro J.R.R. Tolkien. Yo sólo siento mucho amor por sus personajes y por eso los uso tantito para entretenimiento.

Además, el presente fic participa en el reto veraniego #19 Mujeres de Arda, del refrescante foro _El Poney Pisador_. (Número de palabras: 997 sin notas xD) La imagen del fic no es mía, pero tampoco conozco el autor (tiene firma de agua pero no la entiendo xD)

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que aunque la historia gira en torno a Aredhel, las cosas son narradas desde la perspectiva de Maeglin. Daré más detalles de eso en las notas al final.

* * *

 **Aredhel o el amor.**

Tu rostro siempre fue un punto pálido en nuestra morada poblada de oscuridad, allá en Nan Elmoth. No me sorprende reencontrarte en las mismas condiciones, sólo que ahora careces de piel y sangre. Eöl, me asquea saber que sobre tu cadáver vomitaré mis confesiones, pero más me asquea el hecho de saber que sólo en tu presencia no siento vergüenza: ambos compartimos los mismos errores.

Por eso te regalo mis últimos estertores; es todo lo que como hijo puedo darte. Eso y la promesa de ultrajar el silencio que me dominó toda la vida. Siempre creí que nuestro laconismo era la única similitud que compartíamos; no reparaba en que nuestras semejanzas eran muchas porque todavía no sentía deseos de odiarme. A menudo, sólo no repudiaba mi sangre porque era la tuya mezclándose con la de mi señora. Ella era lo único puro que podía unirnos. Ella y su amor. Jamás seré más digno de lo que fui cuando habité su cálido vientre.

Siempre me pregunté por qué te amaba. Indómita, nadie regía sobre su corazón más que ella misma y aun así escogía quedarse contigo. En mi infancia, bajo la calma tierna de sus brazos mis miedos pueriles se apaciguaban. Me río de mi ingenuidad cuando me perturbaba la idea de tu odio. No me otorgabas un nombre y eso me causaba dolor, mi señora, por otro lado, simplemente me cuestionaba si el amor que ella me daba no me era suficiente; pues insistía en que, si tú no la amabas, si yo lo hacía ella estaría feliz. Cuando me hablaba de esa manera amable me intrigaba, nuestra Dama Blanca constantemente era fuerte y no aceptaba mis debilidades. Nunca entendí porque suavizaba su corazón cuando se trataba del amor, pero para mí era claro que esas cualidades contigo no eran recíprocas.

Un día, creí descubrir la verdad. En mi doceavo año, miré en tu mente, descubrí tu engaño. La hechizaste para que ella llegara a ti. Sentí la traición, y me sentí distante a ustedes; que actuaron de un modo que nunca imaginé. Creí que me amenazarías para que no le dijera nada, pero te alegraste y me llamaste Mirada Aguda, porque ante ti al fin despertaba una cualidad digna de tu linaje. Tu risa me perturbó, pero no intentaste detenerme para contarle la verdad a mi señora.

Me acerqué a ella y en ese instante por primera vez sentí miedo. Le tomé la mano y creí mirarla con piedad, cuando en realidad era la piedad en sus ojos reflejándose en mis pupilas. Le conté todo lo que sabía. Creí que ardería en cólera, te gritaría y se marcharía. No fue así. Ella me sonrió y me habló en voz baja, como si se tratara de un secreto, y me dijo que lo sabía desde hace mucho. Creí que la noticia le había caído como una súbita locura que había adormecido sus sentidos. Dominado por la rabia le grité que la libertad le fue robada. La recriminé por su amor hacía ti. No lo entendía porque tú me parecías aborrecible.

Su parquedad en este asunto me desconcertaba y por mucho que la miraba nunca fui capaz de leer en sus pensamientos sus razones para amarte. Terminé concluyendo que yo había llegado a sus vidas en el invierno de su amor que esperaba a la primavera para volver a florecer. Por mucho tiempo, me conformé con esa idea.

Crecí alimentándome de las historias que ella me contaba y siempre me creí mejor que tú por el simple hecho de que yo escuchaba todo cuanto ella pudiera decirme: estaba equivocado. Cuando le pedí que partiéramos, su sonrisa en el rostro fue lo único que pude leer de ella en toda la vida; se sintió orgullosa, quizá porque por primera vez nos parecíamos en algo. En ese entonces no lo comprendí, pero ella había sido como una estrella que decidió abandonar su cuerpo etéreo para convertirse en madre y que todos esos años sólo me estaba esperando para que partiéramos a caminos donde aprendiéramos a brillar juntos.

El futuro fue diferente. Cuando ella agonizaba de fiebre y dolor gracias a ti, enojado para disimular mis temores, me atreví a recriminarla una vez más. Pero me confesó que incluso aunque veía ya próximos los Salones de Mandos, todavía te amaba y me amaba a mí aún más. Antes de que su fëa la abandonase, ella me sonrió diciendo que el amor llenaba el tiempo. En ese momento no entendí lo que quiso decir. Tomó mi mano e incluso estando su hröa vacío, no la soltó. Sus ojos continuaron mirándome, aunque el corazón ya no le palpitara. Todavía su cuerpo ㅡlibre de un alma que lo obligara a mentirㅡ, me amaba con sinceridad.

Se alejó en silencio. Repudié el amor que me dio toda su vida. Si ella se atrevía a amar a alguien como tú, su amor para mí se convirtió en una fruslería. No lo entendía.

Encerrado en la ciudad de Turgon, todo me pareció monótono. Salí de nuestro tugurio sólo para entrar a uno nuevo disfrazado de luz. Lo único nuevo para mí y que al mismo tiempo despertaba mi interés era el cuerpo de Celebrindal. Pensé en habitarlo y obligarla a amarme, así como lo hiciste con mi madre. No me quedaba más amor limpio y puro, así que poco me importaba la parentela que compartíamos, pero deseaba que ella me diera su amor en un intento desesperado por llenar el vacío.

En ese descenso comprendí todo y ahora que reflexiono junto a tu cadáver, me veo como un espejo del pasado en el que mi madre miraba tu futuro: la historia se repetía. Yo soy tú, robando a mi madre en el cuerpo de Idril. La repudié tanto tiempo por amarte cuando en realidad siempre amó a la misma persona. Ahora comprendo sus palabras antes de morir. Se obligó a amarte para saber cómo amarme cuando mi destino me alcanzara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NdA:** Antes tenía una super explicación aquí, pero creo que es mejor darle un ligero resumen a las razones de este escrito. Simplemente creo que Aredhel amaba mucho a Maeglin, y ella decidió esperar por él a pesar de que era conocedora de lo que Eöl le hizo (al menos en este fic sí lo sabía). Sin embargo, había notables similitudes entre ambos, que por un momento Aredhel temió que Maeglin terminase como Eöl (sólo, parco, robándose a las muchachitas) y trato de evadir ese destino para él. Pero también entendió que si no lo lograba, iba a aguantar todo el dolor que el amor a su esposo e hijo le brindaba, pues eso la ayudaría a perdonarlos cuando se reencontrase con ellos (especialmente con Maeglin). Maeglin entiende que su madre amaba a Eöl porque llegaría un momento en que él llegaría a cometer los mismos errores que su padre y llegadas a esas circunstancias cuando todos lo odiasen, Aredhel sería la única que lo iba a amar.


End file.
